sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Edd Kalehoff
| birth_place =Jackson, Mississippi, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Composer | genre = Television | instrument = Synthesizers | background = non_performing_personnel }} Edward Woodley "Edd" Kalehoff Jr. (born September 1, 1945) is an American television music composer who specializes in compositions for television. Notable pieces Composer of about 1,000 pieces, mainly for television, his credits include many of the music cues used on The Price Is Right (although the 1972 theme is officially attributed to Sheila Cole https://www.ascap.com/repertory#ace/search/workID/460335539 ) and the Nickelodeon game show Double Dare; a music package for ABC Sports that updated and expanded the Monday Night Football theme; the 1991 theme song for Labatt Blue Jays/Expos Baseball on TSN in Canada; music for WNBC-TV's famous 1992 promotional campaign "We're 4 New York"; and many television news music and station image packages used on stations such as WEWS-TV in Cleveland, WJBK-TV in Detroit, and WNYW-TV, WCBS-TV and WNBC-TV in New York City. The NBC Stations package composed in 1995 for WNBC was used by the station until 2003. Due to its long run as the music package for WNBC, it is widely known in the Tri-State Region.IMDb His most recent work is the new theme for the PBS NewsHour as part of a new on-air look launched on July 20, 2015. Longtime associations He has long been associated with Score Productions and Mark Goodson Productions and is a favorite composer. Currently Kalehoff is the chosen composer for ABC News and is a member of BMI who calls him a "legend" along the lines of Mike Post. As a keyboard player and record producer Kalehoff is a noted keyboard player, being a featured performer in the documentary film Moog and keyboardist for several albums by The Roches. He was prominently featured in a 1973 television commercial for Schaefer Beer as "Edd Kalehoff at the MOOG synthesizer" playing his rendition of the company's jingle. As a record producer, he produced several albums including ones for The Roches and Andrea McArdle. Personal life He was born and raised in Jackson, Mississippi. His father Edward Woodley ("Woody") Kalehoff Sr. was a well-known musician who played piano in the White House for both presidents Roosevelt and Truman. He was married to Broadway actress and singer Andrea McArdle, and their daughter Alexis has appeared in many Broadway productions. The couple divorced in August, 2011. He has two sons, Max and Rex, from his first marriage. It was speculated on a 2003 episode of The Howard Stern Show that Kalehoff receives an estimated $250,000 per year from his compositions still used on The Price Is Right. Selected filmography *''Monday Night Football'' *''ABC Sports'' (1993 closing sequence) *''World News Tonight'' *''Wide World of Sports'' (also a Showcase cue on TPiR) *''Nightly Business Report'' *Numerous cues for The Price Is Right (including the 1994 syndicated theme) *''Concentration'' (1973) *''Tattletales'' (1974) *''Double Dare/Card Sharks (Same piece used on two shows. A different Kalehoff composition was used for the 1986-1989 version of ''Card Sharks.) *''Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour'' (currently used as a prize/car cue on The Price Is Right) *''Family Feud'' (1994, 3 cues of which are used as car/showcase prize cues on The Price Is Right (1972 and 1994 versions), as well as the intro to Grand Game) *''Trivia Trap'' *''Nick Rocks'' *''Double Dare'' (Nickelodeon version, 1986 - 1993, 2018) *''Finders Keepers'' *''Think Fast!'' *''Make the Grade'' *''History IQ'' *''The View'' *''PBS NewsHour'' (new theme music introduced in 2015) *other projects for Mark Goodson Productions Source: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0435664/ News music packages composed by Edd Kalehoff *Dayna (WJBK) *Eyewitness Primetime (WJBK, after switch to Fox) *Good Day (WNYW, Good Day New York) *Grandeur (WCBS-TV; now used as a Showcase cue on ''The Price Is Right) *Groove News (KNSD) *Industrial Strength (WTTG) *Major Theme (WJBK) *NBC Stations (WNBC) *Nightcast (WCBS) *Straight Talk (WJBK) *Today's 4 (WBZ-TV) *We're 4 New York (WNBC package/campaign) *Live on 5 (WEWS) *Evening News (WJBK) *CNBC Music Package 2000-2003 References External links *Kalehoff Productions-official site * *Edd's music from The Price Is Right *Edd Kalehoff's audio demos on Television Production Music Museum * Category:American male composers Category:21st-century American composers Category:American television composers Category:Living people Category:1945 births Category:BMI composers and writers Category:21st-century male musicians Category:Edd Kalehoff